My Sin
by chaomi
Summary: Formerly "Misdemeanor Manage". Semi-AU. It was Haru's sin, not Enma's. Warning: Character Death.


**My Sin**

**Warning: Character death! Character death! If you're a fan of Tsuna, better press the 'back' button…**

**Author's note: **Semi-AU. It's a bit confusing because of the heck loads of flashbacks I put in there. Hopefully, it's still coherent enough to read. I rewrite this story. Actually, the original of this is by far too confusing so I had to delete it and redo…redo…until I came to this result. Some of characters may be OoC because I stop reading the manga/watching the anime before the Choice game.

Title change from "Misdemeanor Manage" because the authoress got bored and read a dictionary…and tananan~ found out that **misdemeanor means "lesser crime"** and killing a person is not a misdemeanor. *sweat dropped* Sorry, English sensei!

**Pairing: Kozato Enma x Miura Haru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**VVVVV**

It was an odd experience to feel your life leaving your body. All the teenage Vongola X can feel is pain, excruciating pain. He touched the wound on his left chest. He can feel the gaping hole from that and it was a very grotesque feeling. He saw the color of red like a flame and realized that he was seeing his blood.

So many blood…and so much pain. After the pain, he felt numbness and the darkness creeping in but he still tried to look…

To look at the face who had pulled the trigger.

Her pretty face tear-stained, a handgun clutched in her shivering hands. He can hear her saying "sorry" a couple of times and a shaken and battered red-haired teen slowly approaching her and engulfing her in an embrace saying "it wasn't your fault" over and over.

Tsuna closed his eyes for the last time.

"_Tsuna-san! Haru begs you…please forgive Enma-kun! He-he really doesn't want to fight you. It's because of the Vongola sin! Don't kill Enma-kun! Please!" Haru shouted crying, her hands grasping Tsuna's t-shirt, trying to stop the young Vongola tenth to go to the battlefield._

"_Leave the Tenth alone, woman. This is a task the Tenth must do." Gokudera exclaimed, his injured right arm in a sling. The other Guardians were also sporting bandages. Chrome and Ryouhei were in the worst state and were still unconscious. The remaining had superficial wounds._

"_B-but…" _

"_Haru-chan…" Kyoko approached the crying brunette and lead her away from Tsuna. Tsuna stared seriously at Haru and said, "Sorry, Haru." And left…_

"Sorry, Tsuna-san…" Haru sobbed wildly. Her heart clenched in agony as guilt overwhelmed her conscience.

"Sshh…don't cry, my spring. It wasn't your fault."

"_What's your name?" Haru sat beside the red-haired teen. She learned awhile ago that he was a transfer student in her beloved Tsuna's school and also Tsuna's new friend. _

"_Kozato Enma…um…?" Enma paused, not knowing what to call the girl beside him._

"_Haru's name is Haru. Nice to meet you, Enma-san! You're Tsuna-san's friend so Haru wants to be friends with you!" _

"_Nice to meet you too, Haru. Haru…spring. It's a nice name." Enma commented, scratching his head abashed._

"_Thank you, Enma-san. You're just like Tsuna-san. You're very kind." Haru didn't know what possessed her to say that but the similarity between the two was glaringly obvious._

"_Really? T-Thank you, Haru…" Enma smiled kindly, a tint of pink marring his face. "I'm not that kind though…"_

"_Hm? But you are kind, Enma-san. Haru is a very good judge in character so Haru knows. Um…I have a question, Enma-san…" the brunette girl fidgeted, twiddling her index fingers._

"_What is it, Haru?"_

"_Why is your face covered in bandages?" She gave her companion a curious sideways glance._

"_Just because?" The red-haired teen laughed nervously._

"But I killed Tsuna-san, Enma-kun! I pulled the trigger…"

"You did that because of me…" Enma rubbed his lover's back, guiding her away from the battlefield. Sooner or later, the Vongola will discover the death of their Tenth leader and the Shimon family needed to prepare for the enemies' retaliation.

"_Tsuna-san…Tsuna-san…loves Kyoko-chan. Haru knows that but Haru still hoped that maybe someday Tsuna-san will love Haru more." Haru sobbed into the red-haired teen's embrace._

_It was only a couple of days that they became friends but for the brunette girl, it felt like they'd been friends for years. Whenever she feels lonely and sort-of neglected by Tsuna, she finds comfort and companionship from the Shimon family leader whose traits resembles her first love a lot._

_For the red-haired leader of the Shimon family, the brunette girl has slowly wormed into his heart, breaking down his defenses. She made him laugh by her silliness, she made his heart ached whenever she's like this, confessing her fears of her unrequited love for the Vongola tenth._

"_T-Tsuna must be blind not to see you, Haru…for your light is the brightest of them all…You're like the spring, Haru. You have the power to break down barriers like how the spring melts away the ice of winter. And your smile…it's very beautiful just like the flowers that blooms in springtime. So cheer up, Haru! There are still many flowers in the fields that are more enchanting that you can choose." Enma's face resembled a ripe tomato because he can't believe that he had given Haru the tackiest of cheer-up speeches in the whole of universe. If only, someone taught him the right comforting words to say to a crying and broken-hearted girl._

_Haru looked up funnily at the boy whose embrace she's locked in, and laughed wholeheartedly._

"_Enma-kun…weirdo."_

_Hearing her words, Enma almost pouted but he opted instead to glare lightheartedly at Haru who was wiping her tears. "I'm offended, Haru." Haru laughed louder through her fresh tears. "Thank you, Enma-kun."_

"What will we do, Enma-kun?" Haru sat on the chair beside a wooden molave desk. The two were inside the Shimon family's hideout….the other members of the Shimon family were out to get information about the Vongola's location and plan of retaliation.

"Haru…Listen to me and no complaints from you, okay?" Enma walked towards the chair Haru's sitting on and leaned his head, face to face at the brunette. "I killed Tsuna and you are my hostage. You will go back to the Vongola and grieved his death and hate me for killing him. Forget about me, Haru…"

Haru shook her head while the red-haired teen gave out his orders to her. She couldn't believe her ears, tears leaking out of her eyes. "No! No! No, Enma-kun! I killed Tsuna-san! I-I killed him and I'm ready to die with you! I love you, Enma!" She shouted, her heart aching.

"I know, Haru. I love you too. That's why you must do what I said."

Haru stood up suddenly, shaking her head frantically. She cried and cried, her knees giving out and she collapsed to the floor but she still cried. Enma approached his grief-stricken lover and for the second time that day engulf her in an embrace.

_Haru excitedly dashed inside Namimori-chuu dragging a blushing Enma behind. Tsuna, the Shimon and company, exception of the elusive Vongola Cloud Guardian, sat under a big cherry tree on a picnic. The couple stood in front of the surprised crowd, the brunette girl grinning and the red-haired boy trying to hide his blushing face._

_Julie was the first one who noticed their holding hands and chuckled teasingly. "Oh my. Oh my. Our little Enma-kun is all-grown up! Ah! Young love!" He then turned his head to the shy Mist Guardian beside him. "My, let's follow their example, Chrome-chan!" _

"_A…no thank you, Julie-san…" Chrome replied nervously, inching away from the man. _

"_Congratulations, you two!" Tsuna who had recovered from the shock congratulated them and the rest followed. The couple sat down, their faces red from all the attention they are getting._

"_Tch. Hopefully, you'll be able to survive that woman's stupidity." Gokudera joked and smirked, but not unkindly._

_Haru pouted and glared at the silver-haired. She knew that he was only teasing but it still struck a nerve. She was about to retort but luckily, Enma interrupted her…"Actually, Haru is very intelligent." By giving her a compliment which made Haru melt inside._

"_Thank you, Enma-kun." Haru beamed and worshipped Enma mentally._

"_So tell me, Haru-chan. How did Kozato-san confessed?" This question came from Kyoko who looked at Haru curiously. This intrigued everyone, exception of Ryouhei Sasagawa and Lambo who were eating._

"_It was spontaneous, Kyoko-chan! Haru was just telling Enma-kun about a drama Haru watched last night and then, Enma-kun confessed to Haru!" Haru told them excitedly, omitting the serious talk between them about the Shimon, the Vongola and the Vongola sin._

_("The lady killed her first love for her current love…it was really sad. I can't understand why the lady did that. After all, it was still her first love, right? Right, Enma-san?" _

_Enma clenched his clammy hands…he can't stop the feelings any longer. It's now or never and he'd already prepared his heart for the possible outcomes. In the worst case scenario, he gets rejected and Haru'll avoid him like a plague. But if he doesn't do anything now, he'll regret it for the rest of his entire life._

"_Enma-san, are you alright?"_

"_I-I-I like you, Haru!" The sudden outburst from the red-haired teen surprised the brunette. _

"_Enma…"_

"_I like you a lot. No…like is such an understatement of how I feel about you, Haru. I love you. You are my spring." Enma waited for Haru to absorb what he just said and after awhile, Haru giggled._

"_You are my spring too, Enma-kun." _

"_Haru…the truth is…")_

_Yamamoto laughed. "Catching the other party off-guard and confessing…that's fast, Kozato! Unlike other teenagers our age, you're really fast and straightforward about your romantic feelings to others." The baseball fanatic smiled charmingly, not noticing a certain male brunette that goes by the name of Tsunayoshi Sawada hit by a couple of metaphorical arrows. Enma overheated from the compliment._

_Lambo guffawed at Tsuna's face, loudly cheering, "Dame (No-good)-Tsuna!"_

"_Sorry if I'm not straightforward and fast…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, giving his crush a sidelong glance. _

"_Shut up, you stupid cow! Apologize to the Tenth!" Gokudera chased the crying cow around, making the brunette girl angry but she was distracted again by her best friend, Kyoko's next question._

"_So what did he say?" This made Haru and Enma blushed fiercely. The couple looked at one another and nodded and together they said,_

"_You are my spring."_

Haru woke up surrounded by Enma's warmth. Apparently, she fell asleep from all the crying she did. She looked at Enma's sleeping face and smiled despite herself. She won't let him die just because of her sin. It was Haru's sin, not Enma's. She slowly crept out of his embrace.

She stood by his bed and leaned down giving his lips a last gentle kiss. "I'm sorry, Enma."

She left the bedroom and ran downstairs. 'Haru must do this…she will confess her sin to the Vongola and take the consequences, even if it's death…'

Haru was on the door but before turning the knob, she looked back and gave her lover her final farewell. "Farewell, Enma. You are Haru's spring." She opened the door only to come face to face with the red-haired teen.

"You are my spring as well, Haru." Haru glared at Enma's solemn eyes, he was blocking her exit. "Out of my way, Enma-kun!"

"No. You left me with no other choice, Haru." Enma smiled sadly walking closer to his stubborn lover. "You are my hostage and I'm going to treat you like a hostage."

_**Haru was fidgeting. She's afraid of what might happen to Enma after what he did in the Vongola inheritance ceremony. She remembered how Tsuna had defeated the Byakuran of the future…and she didn't want her Enma to end up like Byakuran.**_

_**She grasped the handgun in her bag that Adelheid gave her before the Shimon 'betrayed' the Vongola. The busty woman stared at her eyes coldly and said, "Choose." Ran off and disappeared.**_

_**After that, she heard what the Shimon did in the ceremony. She followed Tsuna when no one's looking and now, in the battlefield, she's hiding from the two fighting former friends. One her first love, the other her current love. Haru wasn't even sure if the two had already detected her presence but chose to ignore her.**_

_**The brunette swallowed and decided to watch the battle from afar. From the looks of it, Tsuna's winning but not without injuries from both parties. The fight dragged on until the victor stood, ready to give the final blow. Haru looked mortified. Enma was on the ground, half-dead, not moving and waiting for the upcoming blow.**_

_**And then, everything went blank to Haru. She was in darkness and the next thing she knew; she was holding the handgun, the hole smoking and what surprised her most was the lying dead figure of Tsuna.**_

"You may go." Enma ordered his family, his eyes stern leaving no room for arguments.

"See you in hell, Enma." Julie smirked one last time to his leader and strolled out of the room. The rest followed except the busty woman.

"You have done well for the Shimon, Enma. But do you think by ordering us to leave you to your death, we will follow that order, cower and run? You're still a kid…kid. Don't expect the Vongola to come. We'll deal with them."

"Adel—" Enma threatened but the woman had already left. Enma sighed and knelt in front his lover. Haru glared at the man, her words incomprehensible because of the gag placed on her mouth.

Enma touched Haru's face. "Haru, please promise me to live on…" The brunette shook her head 'no'. "Please, Haru. Live on. For the both of us." The couple stared at each other meaningfully. Enma with pleading eyes and Haru with teary eyes…

Finally, Haru nodded in acquiesce. Enma smiled and removed the gag on his bounded lover and kissed her fully on her mouth fervently. "Goodbye, Haru."

"Goodbye, Enma."

Suddenly, the door exploded and all the Vongola Guardians, even adult Lambo and remaining strong allies stood, some bloodied not only by their blood but also the enemies. It was truly a path of carnage that Haru didn't even recognize them.

"Welcome, Vongola." Enma smiled menacingly at the crowd before him and suddenly, he pulled on his lover's hair. "Ouch."

"Haru-nee-chan?" Adult Lambo uttered confused and then, as if enlightened, his face contorted to anger. "How dare you kidnap Haru-nee!"

"Haru!" Yamamoto exclaimed worried. "Let Haru go, you bastard. I'm going to kill you just like I killed all of your allies…" Gokudera muttered darkly, his voice not even raising but his eyes…his eyes held pure hatred and loathing. The strongest Guardian just smirked and pointed his tonfa at the Shimon leader.

"I'll bite you to death."

Enma cruelly laughed and tossed Haru to the side. Haru gasped as she impacted on the wall. Before she lost consciousness, she saw Enma charged towards the group.

Haru sat in front of a tombstone. Earlier, she cleaned it and put fresh flowers on it. One year has passed since the death of the tenth generation Vongola. The Guardians remained the Vongola Guardians, in insistence of Vongola Nono but there's still the issue of who will replace Tsuna as the Vongola Tenth. Vongola allied families voted for whom they like and who will benefit them. The Varia persisted that Xanxus was the next in line so he should be the heir but there're still objections.

Dino, the leader of the Cavallone family, even tried to put Tsuna's self proclaimed right-hand man to the position but the Storm Guardian adamantly refused saying, "I'm not worthy to replace the Tenth…no one is…"

Haru touched the tombstone lovingly. "I'll be going now. I'll visit you as soon as I can." She stood and left the unnamed tombstone. "See you, Enma."

A silver-haired guy leaned on the gate of the cemetery, a motorcycle parked nearby. He looked at the brunette who was walking towards him and smiled, his eyes still haunted. "Visiting the Tenth again, Haru?"

"Yes. Thanks for bringing me here, Hayato." Haru closed her eyes and smiled.

**VVVVV**

**Author's note: **Finally able to finish this after all the redoing and stuff. Grammar errors belong to me and please honestly point out what confuse you because I am a simpleton with a single-tracked mind. I barely notice these things. And hopefully, you enjoyed this attempt of mine. Spring = Love. Yeah, lame. Lol. I think it's going to confuse you if you haven't read the Shimon Family Arc in the manga, but as far as this story goes, there're no spoilers (I think.)…Thanks for reading! R&R.


End file.
